tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vai Ekoz
Via Ekoz was a Nightsister of the Nightsister Clan Tash. After her life on Dathomir, it was changed after a group of republic forces massacred her Clan, killing her Mother Gelra, the leader of her Clan. After seeking revenge and attacking the forces of the Valkyrie Venator, she then met up with a child known as Sholdon, becoming a member of the group The Reborn Council. Biography Vai Ekoz was born on Dathomir under the Guidance of Mother Gelra, the leader of Clan Tash. Mother Gelra took the Young girl under her wing, teaching her the art of mind manipulation and other force techniques. After years of training, Vai became almost an expert in mind manipulation, becoming a strong weapon in Clan Tash. Vai would develop a strong bond with her sisters and mother, being her only friends on Dathomir. With their connections, the Clan become very strong amongst the other tribes on Dathomir. Most of this strength coming from the Clan's most prized possession, The Arvi Tablet. Not much was known of the tablet, except its power to summon strange creatures in any area surrounding it with Nightsister magic. Attack of the Republic After hearing of a CIS forces being deployed to Dathomir, thanks to a republic listening post, A small group of clones was sent to check it out. The group would not make it however, being killed by Clan Tash, deeming them a threat to their Clan. Due to their deaths of course, the group of clones radio silence would spark question amongest High Command of the republic, Sending in a group of Green Company with Jedi General Nova to search for the missing clones. After landing on planet, the group of Green company would engage with Clan Gelra, both putting up a hard fight. Most loses were taken by Clan Gelra of course due to Green Company's superior equipment and Jedi General. After the battle, the Clan was in shambles. After the death of Mother Gelra at the hands of Master Nova, Vai as well as another sister lured two members of Green Company into the the fog of Dathomir, killing them and taking their armor and transferring onto the shuttle that had brought the invaders in the first place. With the Arvi Tablet in hand, the two sisters seek revenge. While the Clan took most deaths, The members of Green Company on the mission took incredible injuries, contacting the nearest venator, The Valkyrie Venator. Once landed the two sisters set off to sabotage the entire ship, With Vai hiding the Tablet and summoning creatures all around the ship, while the other places explosives that she had recovered from the fallen Green Company trooper. Hours pass as the clones of the republic track down the intruders. After the death of the other sister by a member of the RC unit Delta Squad, Vai's true identity was revealed as well, being captured and transported to the Jedi temple. There she would be interrogated by members of the Archive Training Academy. She would then make her escaping, being rescued by a young boy named Sholdon. After this encounter, Vai would join the Reborn Council, lead by Elega Warben. during her escape, Vai would taken take on a ranger by the name of Tommy, taking control of her mind using her gift of mind manipulation. The only side effect of this manipulation being Tommy's repetitive speech of saying "Medical Herbs" Which he consistently repeated after Vai's first encounter with him, asking for the herbs to heal her wounds at the time. The Reborn Council After he encounter with the Republic, Vai joined the Reborn Council as a Commander. After her freedom from the brig of the Archive Training Academy, Vai would see Warben as a respected figure, due to her part in giving her a new opportunity after her capture. While Vai was a Commander in the Reborn Council, she was used mainly as a infiltrator, sneaking through republic outposts and ships to find any thing useful to her goals. Such as her revenge on Master Nova, evening attempting to create a poison that would kill the Jedi Master. One of her most important roles, yet one that brought her much stress and annoyance, was her job to keep an eye on Warben's apprentice, Sholdon. Time in Prison As her time in the Reborn Council grew, Vai's assignments would grow in risk. He streak ended when she was captured by the members of the Valkyrie Venator. Spending months in the cells of the Brig of the ship, getting to know many of the ships Shock troopers such as CT Pepper at the time, she would then be moved to the Archives Temple, spending the majority of the rest of her time there A Jedi Friend During her time as a prisoner, Vai would meet Jedi Master Frost of the Archives temple, one of the only Jedi she would grow attached to. Frost would become a good friend to Vai, unlike most of the other Jedi, turning over a new leaf for the Nightsister, however not changing her revenge for Master Nova. Frost would help Vai on numerous occasions, from occurring "The Waters of Life" to keep Vai alive, to assisting in the clearing of "The Cult of Phobos" from Dathomir. Neutral Beginnings After a small escape from the Archives Brig, Vai would be captured again for trespassing in the Valkyrie Venator, attempting to find any information on Sholdon. It was here where she told the Jedi order of Master Nova and his attack of her clan. After her discussion of her revenge to the Jedi, Vai would speak to Master Nova of the High Council at the Archives, Their talk would change Vai's view of revenge and the Jedi Order as a whole. Making Vow to Master Kota, Vai would promise to never harm a member of the Republic, knowing her she were to break her vow, it breaks her code as member of Clan Gelra. Knowing she would not be able to just leave the brig due to her crimes, Vai would pull a another escape attempt, leaving a note telling the jedi she would never cause harm to the order or the Republic again. = =